Do You Remember?
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Tonks remembers how Remus proposed to her and how she feels as if it was only yesterday...red here! Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Okay, I made this as a birthday present for Pink who is greatly in love with Tonks and Remus

* * *

Tonks sighed as she stared at her sleeping husband. Today was their 25th wedding anniversary. She remembered how Remus proposed to her, and how fast her heart beated at that moment. Looking out the window, Tonks let her mind take her back twenty-five years ago.

"Dora? Are you alright? You look tired."  
"It's nothing, Dad. I just noticed that Remus looks as if he's distancing himself from me."  
"Now, what could've happened? Could it be that Remus is seeing someone else?"  
"That's what I'm worried about! We've been together for five months, but what if he wants to be with someone else?!"  
"Dora, it'll be okay. You know that Remus loves you, right?"  
Before Tonks could answer, a knock was heard at the door. Tonks stood up to get it, but her mother beat her to it.  
"Don't fuss, dear. It's probably just Sirius." Andromeda said, running over to the front door. Tonks stared at her mother's back as she opened the door. "Sirius! How good it is to see you. Are you well?"  
"Yes, Andromeda, just fine. Where's Tonks?"  
"In here, Sirius!" Tonks said. "What brings you?"  
"Well," Sirius began, looking skeptical. "Remus has a message."  
"What is it?" Tonks asked excitedly. "Is he coming over tonight?"  
"Quite the opposite actually. He can't, and he's very sorry. He says he'll--"  
Sirius stopped mid-sentence as Tonks pushed past him and dashed up the stairs, tears flowing freely from her eyes.  
She rushed to her room and cried, breaking things in her disappointment.  
"Why can't he just be honest with me?!! Why does he have to play on with this charade?! Why should Remus keep me waiting for nothing?!" Tonks breathed heavily and more tears cascaded down her cheeks.  
"Tonks?" Sirius asked from the doorway, walking towards her. On his way to her bed, Sirius picked up a broken picture frame with a picture of Tonks and Remus sitting together under a large oak tree.  
"Remus loves you. You'll see it in his eyes--the way he looks at you, the way they sparkle when you enter the room, the way they seem sad when you're angry or sad." Sirius paused and looked at Tonks. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a shade of mousy-brown. Sirius also noted how her eyes lost their sparkle.  
He handed her his handkerchief and she took it gratefully, wiping her tear-stained face. Tonks then handed it back to Sirius.  
"Thanks." she said, managing a weak smile.  
Sirius then looked at the picture frame he was still holding. "Reparo." The pieces of glass moved back to their original place, fixing it. "Here." Sirius placed the picture frame on Tonks' bedside table. "Tonks, remember that Remus, human or werewolf, rich or poor, young or old, will always love you."

"Dora!" Andromeda practically flew into her daughter's room.  
"Mum? What is it? Is anything wrong?"  
"Quite the opposite, dear. Sirius has a message."  
Andromeda handed Tonks a piece of parchment and walked over to her daughter's closet.  
Tonks opened the piece of parchment and saw a hastily scribbled note.

_Tonks,_  
_Remus wants to see you. Go to the park later at 7. Dress nicely._  
_Sirius_

Tonks read and reread the note. What did he mean by 'dress nicely'? Tonks furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her mother who already fished a blue dress from her closet.  
"I will not wear that wretched dress!"

"Where is she?!" Remus looked at his pocket watch a third time.  
"Remus, relax. Tonks will be here."  
Right on cue, they heard a tiny pop and Tonks appeared a few feet from Remus. She was wearing her normal purple tie-dyed T-shirt, baggy pants and black chucks.  
"Tonks!"  
"Remus!"  
He extended his hand to her and she gladly took it. He pulled her up to stand and her hair turned back to bubblegum pink when he held her.  
"Look up." he whispered.  
Fireworks appeared in the sky and words formed through the sparks.

_Tonks, will you marry me?_

Tonks' eyes widened as Remus knelt before her, holding out a small box with a silver ring with pearls and diamonds around it.  
"So what do you say, Nymphadora--?"  
"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus."  
Remus smiled and continued. "Will you marry me and make me the luckiest man in the world?"  
Tonks, close to tears, nodded. Remus slipped the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her.

"Good morning, love." Remus said, opening his still sleepy eyes.  
"Good morning." Tonks replied, smiling. "Happy anniversary."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Remus."  
They smiled at each other and Remus kissed Tonks' cheek.  
"Remus?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you remember?"  
He smiled and said, "There isn't a day that I forget."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
